Trouble
by crystalynn2006
Summary: BO has been too busy with Lauren to notice what her best friend and business partner has been up to lately, when Kenzi goes sees a client and things go wrong will Bo and the rest of the group be able to save her before she becomes someone else's BFF or meal?
1. Chapter 1

**Attn: I am addicted to lost girl at the moment and just love ALL the characters on there! Hope you like it; please let me know what you think :) As always I don't own Lost girl or any of the characters and thank you for reading…**

"Oops." Kenzi steered herself around a few men standing in the way of the old abandoned warehouse on the skirts of town where she was told to meet up with her latest client( well Bo's client). The men scrunched up their noses at the smell of human but didn't say a word as they continued their conversation with one another. Letting herself into the warehouse she took out her cellphone and started to text the man she was supposed to be meeting here but before she could send the text someone clearing their throat caught her attention and she instantly looked up to find a gruesome looking man in front of her. Defiantly dark Fae kenzi thought in her head as he sniffed the air in her direction wrinkling his nose at her." Human?" he questioned clearly disgusted." Are you HuSells?" kenzi hoped she was pronouncing his name correctly knowing how touchy some of these Fae can get." You will be seeing him shortly I am just his assistant Marque." The man stepped forward stepping right under a ceiling light giving her a better glimpse of his identity. The man was ghostly white he had bright yellow eyes with a long snake like tongue that hung out of the corner of his mouth as he studied the petite Goth looking girl." What is your name human?" marque demanded tilting his head to the side." Kelly." Kenzi lied hoping he wasn't a telepath." You have an owner?" kenzi shifted a little to her right foot uneasy how the creature man was staring at her.

" I guess you can say that." Kenzi answered irritated how everything came down to who she belonged to with these Fae types." Who is your owner pet?" marque was very interested to see who would allow their pet this far from their grip." I am here on official business to see HuSell, he requested a friend of mines help and I am here to see if we could be any use to him." The man looked bored as he waved his hand in the air. Kenzi looked around to see what the man was waving too but couldn't see anything. Although there were lights in this warehouse most of the open room was dark." Hello Kelly." A voice came from the dark all of a sudden causing Kenzi to jump a little. Holding her chest kenzi laughed out nervously." Sorry to scare you." The man said now standing beside Marque." You can be excused now I'll call you when I need you." The man waved his hand and Marque without a word disappeared into the darkness." Hope he wasn't too bad." The man who looked like a lawyer exclaimed sizing the human up. Kenzi crossed her arms across her chest standing up straighter trying to seem more confident than what she truly was." No, Marque was very charming." Kenzi sarcastically answered giving the man a tight smile." You said you could use Bo's services on the phone earlier I am here to hear you out. So what's up darkness king?" the man laughed at the petite girl." The succubus sends a human out to do her job pickings, how lovely." The man laughed out loud as he clapped his hands. The sound echoed throughout the empty warehouse." Yes she does." Kenzi defended herself not believing how difficult these Fae were at times. Was it really that foreign that a human could be useful?

"I hope she knows who she sent you out to?" the man sounded amused as Kenzi cringe not knowing what the man meant." Actually she doesn't know I am here." Kenzi confessed." I usually go meet the people solo and see if their case actually would call for her abilities and if it does then Bo comes along next time and we help solve the problem." Kenzi explained glad her voice wasn't shaky." This is just great." The man smiled a very Chester the cat smile at kenzi which instantly sent a chill up her back and down her arms." What do you mean?" Kenzi demanded not finding anything she said entertaining." You will fit nicely here at Human Sell." Kenzi's eyes widened." Human what?" she asked frightened now." Human sell is my business, I find humans for Fae. It's a very entertaining career with great pay." The monster explained." I am not a pet." Kenzi yelled out." Well good then that mean's I can make you mine and sell you I bet you would good for top penny since you are a very pretty human." Kenzi turned to run away but found her staring at Marque and another man's chest." Don't worry we treat our pets respectfully." The man explained as she started to struggle to get out of Marques grasps." Don't fight." " Let me go." Kenzi demanded." Will not do." The other man added holding both of kenzi's legs in one hand now while Marque held both the girls hands." This is very very bad." Kenzi thought out loud as the men carried her into the darkness. She couldn't see anything in front of her as they continued to walk. "Where are we going?" Kenzi asked hoping they weren't taken her to be eaten by some Fae monster they kept in the back." You're new home, trust me you're going to love it. "Kenzi rolled her eyes she really doubt that. Suddenly they came to a complete stop and kenzi heard what sounded like a door opening up in front of her before they continued to walk a few more steps before she felt the men lower her to the floor. She could feel the cold concrete below her but she didn't dare move. She listened to the footsteps moving away from her until she couldn't hear them no more. Feeling around her she couldn't see anything in this dark; she couldn't even make out her hand which scared the shit out of her." Well this just sucks." Kenzi said out loud before she felt what felt like a body to her. She instantly pulled her hands back praying to Jesus that wasn't what she thought it was." Oh Bo I really screwed up this time." Kenzi cried.

"Just call me back if you hear anything from her. I know this is serious hale and I'll figure out where she is." Bo ended the call before placing the cell phone in her lap she was sitting on her couch with Lauren beside her who was busy talking to Trick on her cell. They had been calling everyone they knew to ask if anyone had seen or heard from the human today." Did he know anything? " Bo asked hopeful." I'm sorry; Trick says she hasn't been in at all today. How about Hale? Did He have anything to say?" Bo shook her head." Nothing, Where is she Lauren? This isn't like Kenzi to not call all day. Something has to be wrong." Bo started to think really hard what Kenzi had said this morning before they both left but Bo was so wrapped up with Lauren being there she really wasn't paying attention to her best friend." I am sure she is alright Bo." Lauren tried to comfort her girlfriend she knew was one second away from going into panic mode. This was kenzi that was missing and she knew how Bo was when it came to the human/best friend. Kenzi was practically Bo's younger sister and nothing came between the two. Lauren sometimes found herself getting jealous over the twos close net relationship but she always reminded herself the succubus also had a place for her in her heart and that helped her get through her jealousness. "Lauren she hasn't been to the Dahl all day." Bo nodded her head as Lauren processed what the brunette had just pointed out. Lauren frowned catching onto what Bo was trying to say kenzi hadn't had alcohol all day and that was defiantly not like the petite little Russian that used her free tab daily." Oh maybe the laptop will have something that would be useful into where she went?" Lauren suggested pointing to the laptop that was sitting on their metal kitchen table." I'll just go retrieve that." Bo volunteered as she stood and started to make her way over to the metal table. Before she reached the laptop a few knocks grabbed her attention sending her in the direction of the door. Pulling the door open she found no other than Hale and Dyson both wearing concerned expressions on their faces." Hear anything?" Hale asked concerned for his little BFF. "Not yet we were just starting our search party so you two are just in time." Bo explained before making her way back to the table. Grabbing the laptop she found a note card with Kenzi's handwritten on it.

**Uber creepy warehouse, HuSell **

Holding up the note card Bo walked over to the group with the laptop ready to find out what this card meant. Lauren took the card trying to make sense out of what it meant as well." Really kenz, Hale scowled even though he knew she couldn't hear him after reading the notecard." Do you know what she was talking about?" hale shook his head to himself not believing she actually went alone." She was asking me about this old furniture warehouse last night I didn't think she would actually go alone though Bo, if I did I would have warned you." Bo's eyes widened." Why was she going to an old warehouse?" Bo demanded getting very concerned now." Some client I guess needed both of your help. She said you had been very occupied lately with a certain doc and she was thinking about going alone to see if she could help. I told her it was a foolish idea and she should talk to you before she did anything rational." Hale explained before letting out a deep breath he had been holding as soon as he read the note card." Oh stupid kenz." Bo thought out loud. "We have to find her now." Bo declared." Dyson you have any ideas?" Bo asked noticing how quiet he had been through this whole little gathering." Yes I have heard that name before, but I can't figure out where from." He announced very frustrated he couldn't think of exactly where he had heard the name from." We should call trick and see if he can tell us anything about this Fae before we go in there blind." Bo didn't' want to discuss she wanted to go and get kenzi back here safely." Don't worry Bo we will find her and bring her back here safely." Dyson said rubbing Bo's arm trying to comfort the succubus Lauren shot him a warning glare that both Bo and Dyson ignored. Bo dialed Trick up and listened as he went on about this so called HuSell that turned out to be a name of a company instead of one certain Fae." This is where the Fae world comes and buys their pets or humans Bo." Trick nervously explained hoping his granddaughter didn't start yelling. "What? So this HuSell has kenzi? We need to go pronto to save her." Bo was talking to the whole group that was lost in their own thoughts.

" What are we dealing with Bo?" Dyson asked having been waiting for Bo to let them in on what Trick had to say about this HuSell." It's a company called Human Sell. They sell pets or humans to Fae." Bo informed disgusted with the idea that this man could have already sold her best friend to some weird Fae." Let's go." Hale declared." Lil mama didn't even know what she was getting herself in." he shook his head." Well I know what this Fae is going to be in when I get ahold of him. A whole world of pain him and his whole operation for taken my best friend." Bo said getting upset. Lauren rubbed her arm up and down "Calm down Bo we will get her back." Lauren exclaimed softly hoping to get the succubus calmed down. They didn't need her loosing focus and starting to go off on a rampage that wouldn't help them get kenzi back." You're right let's get geared up. Hale can you drive us?" hale nodded a few times already ready to go kick some Fae ass to get his BFF back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are we always in the dark around here?" Kenzi asked the person beside her. After she felt the person move beside her she had confronted the stranger she couldn't see and the young girl explained she had been captured by the snake looking men in an alley behind her house about two weeks ago but she wasn't sure about that time line at all because she had no concept of time around here in the dark." They turn on the light throughout the day and of course when the buyers come in to look around." The girl explained." What is your name?" Kenzi asked not sure if knowing all this made being here that more scarier or comforted her in some way." My name is Penelope but you can call me Nell if you'd like that is what everyone back home calls me." I am Kenzi." Kenzi introduced.

" I actually came here thinking I was coming to meet up with a client that my friend Bo and I could possibly help but turns out I just made their job a whole lot easier." Kenzi confessed feeling really played at the moment. "There others here but they have been here a lot longer than the both of us so they really don't' say much." Penelope informed accidently brushing Kenzi's hand." I am sorry." Penelope apologized for her action. "No it's ok Nell; trust me I am not one wanting to be alone in the dark especially around here." Kenzi felt the girls hand search out for her hand helping her out kenzi met with her and intertwined their fingers feeling somewhat better." So do buyers come all the time?" Penelope nodded but knew the girl couldn't see her." Yes at any time the lights turn on and then the scary snake looking men come in and make us all line up like were all dogs and the people pick and prick at us until they find one or how many pets they are looking for ,then they leave and the lights turn back off." Kenzi could feel the tears starting to form in her eyelids. If only she had listened to Hale and talked to Bo before she went off on this stupid dangerous adventure. She had tried to explain the problem the man had talked about over the phone to BO this morning but Bo was all over Lauren giving her lovely dovey eyes and kissing her face off that she flat out ignored what she had to say. She was happy Bo found a girlfriend and all but kenzi missed her best friend. It felt like Bo and she had been growing apart from one another and that scared the shit out of Kenzi who didn't want to admit Lauren was more important than she was to her best friend.

Did they even know she was gone right now? Would they come and search for her? Would she be sold and have to move far away with awful creepy smelling Fae that didn't think she was anything? Kenzi started to freak but knew she had to get ahold of herself and fast. woman you lived on the streets you are a survivor. Kenzi told herself over and over in her head trying to drill that piece of information in her head to be strong but all she wanted to do was scream out really loud for Bo. Suddenly the lights came on making kenzi close her eyes instantly before reopening them trying to adjust quickly to the now bright room. Looking around she could see the other people that were all walking to the middle of the room. Looking to her side where she was still holding the girls hand. Penelope looked back at her giving her a sympathic smile. "Let's go before we get punished for disobeying." Kenzi nodded taken her hand back but walking elbow to elbow with the taller blonde. "Don't speak only if asked to do so." Penelope instructed trying to be as helpful as she could. Kenzi nodded slightly now with the other people. It looked to be almost thirty humans in this line and kenzi hoped they didn't pick her. Suddenly Marque was back in the room with two other men that could easily be his clones. One man went to both sides of the line as Marque made his way to the middle.

" Hello pets. We have two couples here to buy some of you useless humans. When I point to you step to the front the rest of you stand in the back and keep quiet." He demanded already looking through the crowd. Kenzi swallowed hard as the man started to point at people mostly girls what she could see as she tried to hide a little behind her new friend hoping not to get spotted but as she heard a big "Aha." She knew he was pointing to her." Newbie you up here with me you will defiantly be worth a look at." Marque sounded excited about the chance to sell her to these Fae." Don't' worry I think you will love these important Fae members they usually treat their pets rightfully." Kenzi again really doubted that as he was the one that said she would love her new home. She hated this place and she would hate these Fae that came in here and looked her over like she was an actual pet." Good evening marque I see you have a few pets since last time we have been here." A man exclaimed as he glided across the room. Kenzi's eyes widened as his wife and daughter did the same. What the fae? She thought watching how they motionlessly took their place right next to Marque." This one is a beauty just got her in today." Marque announced pointing over at kenzi who cringe seeing the smile now on the Man's face." She is perfect we will take her." The man announced. He pointed at a few including Penelope kenzi noticed which gave her a little hope. Where ever they were taken them, they would at least have each other and as the men gathered them together and walked them out of the room kenzi grabbed Penelope's hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

The warehouse was empty to the naked eye but they had Dyson who sniffed out where the Fae were staying in the back of the abandoned warehouse." Hello." A man dressed up in a black business suite greeted with a wide friendly smile." You HuSell" Bo demanded in a not so happy tone." Did your order get lost or something wrong with a pet you received?" the man asked hoping neither." No you have my best friend she came here earlier to see how we could help you out but instead you have taken her and I want her back now." Bo explained folding her arms across her chest." You allowed your pet to come into my territory which meant she was trespassing which if you knew anything about me I do not allow humans on my grounds that I don't own. We came to a compromise that we both felt was beneficially to the both of us and now she is with a lovely vampire family. Don't worry they'll treat her very well." Bo grabbed onto her knife ready to attack from what she had just learned." You bastard-"before she could say another word two gruesome snake Fae caught her attention as they came from both sides trying to surround the group." Dyson"

" I see them. We got your back." Dyson exclaimed stepping forward as hale stepped forward on the other side of the succubus leaving Lauren to fend in the back of her girlfriend with a sword she knew how to operate very well." If you would be interested in maybe purchasing another pet we have a large selection of diverse humans. I could show you in the back and get you paired up nicely with one you could take home today." He offered nicely like a true sells man." Piece of shit go to hell I want my best friend back now." Dyson channeled his inner wolf as the snake fae approached him. Bo was busy watching Dyson attack the creepy looking guy to notice that the man that was in front of her left until she looked back and sighed loudly seeing the man was gone." Lauren lets go." Bo instructed as Hale and Dyson proved to have the two creepy snakes Fae at bay. "

"How the hell are you supposed to see in this place?" Bo complained out loud not being able to make out anything in front of her or around her." That is the point I believe Bo." Lauren informed clinging to Bo's back for dear life she would not want to be lost In this darkness alone." Kenzi must have been frightened." Bo thought out loud. "We'll find her BO." Lauren said trying to comfort the succubus who was really blaming herself badly for this one. Lauren walked right into Bo's back not knowing the succubus had came to a stop." What is it?" Lauren whispered." There's a door here." Bo explained as she searched the door looking for a door knob. Finding one she instantly wiggled the knob finding it unlock." Hold on to me tight Lauren." Bo instructed before opening the door. Lauren tightened her grip on both Bo and her sword she held in her other hand by her side. Lights instantly turned on blinding them for a moment before they adjusted." What is this place?" Lauren thought out loud looking around at the group of people beginning to form in the middle of the room.

"This is HuSell." BO explained feeling bad for the people that were obviously frightened." Sorry." Bo apologized just feeling like she had to apologize." Where is the scary manager around here?" Bo asked hoping one of them knew. The people looked confused as they turned to each other asking silent questions with their eyes. Suddenly a small petite girl with long red curly hair approached the women." We don't know anything we just get in line when the lights come on." She explained in a soft voice." How long have you been here?" Lauren asked out of curiosity." I don't know." The girl truthfully answered." Time goes by a lot different than when we're out there." She explained further." BO look." Lauren pointed to a cage of people across the room." Those are newbies just arrived today." The girl explained." Have you seen a petite Goth looking girl named Kenzi?" Bo asked hopeful." Did she wear black laced up boots? with a little purple in her hair?" the girl asked remembering a girl earlier that kind of fit that description." She said her name was Kelly." The girl added not sure if she could help them." Yeah she goes by a lot of different names and she defiantly was wearing laced up boots. Where is she?" BO looked around searching the sea of faces." She was sold to a vampire family with a few of the others." The girl announced sadly." They are regulars because the young girl vampire can't control herself when she gets mad or excited the pet usually gets drained if you know what I mean." The young girl cringe." Do you know anything else about them? A name?" the girl thought hard." Keenan's that's what that creepy man calls them." The girl had no more information but she thought it was important for BO to know this." She was fine when she left here, scared shitless but I can tell she is a survivor and I heard her and another girl talk earlier and she really does look up to you if you're the sister she was talking about." Bo could feel tears start to trickle down her face." Thank you so much-"she didn't know the girls name." Laura." The girl helped her." Laura." Suddenly the door flew open and Dyson and Hale were in the room taken in the room as they had when they first came in. "we have to save them." Bo said desperately." Bo we can't this is dark territory we aren't even supposed to be here right now. We have to go." Bo knew he was telling the truth so with one more glance to the girl who had helped her beyond measures she grabbed her hand and all five went running out of the door not caring to shut it back and through the darkness until they were out of the creepy old warehouse.

" Let's get out of here." Hale said as he put the suv into reverse and drove them to safety. On the way Laura told them her address and thanked Bo over and over for rescuing her." You don't know how grateful I am for you Laura and I couldn't think you enough just try to stay away from strangers." The girl nodded before giving BO a hug and running to her house. As the door opened Lauren grabbed Bo's hand and gave it a squeeze watching as the young girl's mother and father engulfed her into their arms clearing have been missing her. The four looked upon the scene smiling and glad they could help reunite a family until BO remembered a very important person in their family was still missing." Let's go get our Kenzi back."


	3. Chapter 3

"If you were a vampire you would be very hot!" The daughter vampire exclaimed looking kenzi up and down to say the girl was frightened would be a very big understatement for what she was really feeling at the moment. As soon as they arrived at the scariest looking mansion in the world, the mother Dracula split her up from Nell and the rest and made her play human dolls with the freakiest teenager she had ever seen and she had thought she was out there. Kenzi tried to mind her mouth knowing what this vampire was capable of doing but it was hard when she found herself in something that would make Barbie cringe. Pink heels with a pink latex dress that was way to short. It that had a big pink bow in the front that hung off the dress that was to tight for her but the vampire had made her squeeze it on. The girl named Daniela had her maid braid Kenzi's hair in two ponytails and now she had a big pink flower placed on top of her head looking at herself in a mirror the evil girl dotted on her looks while kenzi just wanted to throw up." Honey we want to talk to you." The king Dracula came in making kenzi breathe out in relief.

" What is it daddy I have tons to do this evening." She answered irritated, she just wanting to dress her new pet up. Kenzi watched the girl glide across the room and out the door barely shutting it behind her. Finally alone kenzi shook her hands and body trying to get all the chills out of her system. What the fuck is she going to do? She couldn't live like this for long. She was either going to be that creepy teenage girls meal or she was going to die from this craziness. Suddenly she heard the girl start to get loud she was sure she was crossing her arms across her chest and stomping her foot down as well." I want her daddy she is perfect." Kenzi tiptoed to the barley shut door to hear what they were discussing." She is perfect for Granma she needs her more than you Daniela." The girl didn't say anything and before kenzi could make it back to the mirror the door flew opened and the teenage Dracula was back." You must go now." She said annoyed as she pointed to the open door." Ok." Kenzi whispered before she walked out the door. The king Dracula gave her a small smile seeing what his daughter had put her in." lovely." He complimented making kenzi inwardly wish she could fall down and break her neck right there and then." You're going to love Granma she is an amazing woman." King Dracula explained smiling widely thinking of his mother but before you go to her you're going to need a collar." Kenzi rolled her eyes she knew this was going to come sooner or later." Don't worry we have the best selection in the world right here in the office downstairs." He added. Kenzi just stared down at her feet thinking of home, her bed, her clothes and Bo. She missed Bo so much and it hadn't even been a day since she's been gone.

2 hours later…

"Try this one." The man asked irritated that he couldn't find one out of the hundreds they had already tried that would stay on Kenzi's neck." Why aren't they staying on?" He demanded looking at the human servant trying his hardest to please his master." Is she owned?" the older man asked hesitating about what to say to the clearly upset vampire." Well are you human?" He demanded looking at the human now. Kenzi nodded slightly." who? " He asked not believing how that man at HuSell wouldn't care to mention something like this earlier. He couldn't do anything with Kenzi without having her owner's signature now. After the girl told him what he needed to know he rounded up his wife.

"Where do we even find vampires?" Bo asked feeling helpless. Trick wasn't very helpful since they weren't dark fae or good they really didn't have the same rules as fae. Dyson had never smelled one to know if he could sniff one out and Lauren really knew nothing in general about the species without going to her lab and Bo knew there wasn't any time for that. Suddenly a knock on the door caught all four of their attention. Bo walked over throwing the door opened to gasps seeing she had found her vampires, she was very sure of that." Is a Bo here?" the male vampire asked showing his pretty white sharp teeth.

" I am Bo." She answered waiting for him to continue." We have a problem and I am here to see if we can solve it." He asked tilting his head sniffing the air of all different fae he knew very well in the same room and a human which must be their pet he assumed as he looked back to the Bo woman." Your problem being" Bo asked not having time for games." I purchased something that use to belong to you and for whatever reason HuSell did not get your signature to dismiss your ownership of my new pet and now I cannot rightfully give her to my mother until I get your signature here." He held up the document in his ghost white hand for Bo to see." I didn't sell my best friend they stole her." The vampire's eyes narrowed.

" I paid for her fairly." He stated holding the paper up higher in the succubus's face. "I am not signing that I want my best friend back now." She crossed her arms as the female vampire moved forward." That pet cost a pretty good sum of money and now we will negotiate a fair price for your signature." She exclaimed innocently. "There is not going to be a compromise I am demanding you give her back now." Bo spat back." Bo" Dyson warned." Remember kenzi in all this." He added." I am thinking of her and this is a big mess you see she was there to help me do a job and HuSell stole her and sold her illegally to you. She has a home here and I know by law you can't own her until I give up my rights to her and I won't do that." Bo hated using the fact she owned kenzi in an argument but that was the best she had when it came to these vampires." The male vampire stood in deep thought of what to do here." I guess we can just keep her as a house pet then. Granma would have loved her but I don't see what else to do." Bo was seeing red." Give her back to me." She demanded." Bo, that's not how we are going to get kenzi back." Lauren grabbed her hand and held it still standing back behind her girlfriend not really in the mood to be a vampire's meal." I see our business here is over if you change your mind give me a call." The male vampire handed Bo a piece of paper with his number on it before he glided away with his wife behind him.

Bo turned around not amused." Just think it could have been worse." Dyson said." How? " Bo threw him a confused look." They could have made you their snack." Dyson kept a straight face but Bo could see the smirk playing at the tips of his lips." Shut up." Bo rolled her eyes as she sat back down on the couch next to Lauren." All we need is an address now." Bo explained trying to think how they were going to get the address." Hale, Dyson can't you run the name and number through your database?" Lauren asked thinking about their resources." Hale and I will go and you two just stay here until we get back." Dyson instructed." Ok but hurry please and call me as soon as you find something out." Bo said not wanting to just sit here and do nothing but this was their best option at the moment.

"Kelly, guess what daddy says I get to keep you so you can totally follow me back up to my room." Daniela happily informed the shocked Goth girl who had thought she was safe from the lunatic." I also brought another pet for you to play with, she is already up in my room waiting so let's go." Daniela grabbed kenzi's arm escorting her through the mansion and back up into her room." Here we go, Kelly meet your new friend Penelope." Kenzi's eyes widened seeing the girl she never thought she see again.

'Hello' kenzi mouthed to the frightened girl. Nell gave her a 'what the hell' look as she looked at Kenzi's outfit that kenzi answered with a shrug to her shoulders, she had no clue what was going on but she was grateful king Dracula hadn't drunk her dry when he was angry earlier." I have to find you something to wear Penelope." Daniela exclaimed excitedly as she started to go through her closet." Ooh I know what I want you to wear but I have to go downstairs. Stay here." Daniela walked out of her room shutting the door behind her. As soon as Kenzi couldn't hear the girl in the hallway anymore she sat down on the floor and started to breathe hard." Are you ok?" Penelope asked." Yes I am just really freaking out in the inside at the moment." Kenzi confessed blinking a couple times trying to get a hold of herself." Kenzi didn't' you say Bo searched for the missing?" Penelope asked hoping her friend could give her some good news." Yes we both do but I don't even know if she or the group are even looking out for me." Kenzi knew they were they had to be but she was doubting what was real or fake at the moment she just wanted to go home or to the Dahl.

" Here" Nell handed kenzi something that felt like a cell phone in her hand. Kenzi looked up to blink a couple of times trying to see what she was looking at was real." It's my cell." Kenzi said out loud confused." Yes it is. I took it from the warehouse, it fall out of your back pocket when you stood to get in line." Nell explained." It was turned off when I found it." Kenzi nodded." I turned it off earlier when I got here, now I know that was the stupidest thing to do." Kenzi mumbled the last part of that sentence to herself. Turning the cell on her head snapped in the direction of the door to make sure she didn't hear any sound coming down the hall." Are we going to die?" Nell asked beginning to panic." No, don't think like that Nell. I am going to get us out of here I promise." Kenzi said shocked by her own confidence in her voice." I just got to get ahold of the gang and let them know I am still alive." Kenzi explained as she instantly turned the phone sound off knowing a beeping sound could probably be her death sentence around here. She could see all the miss phone calls and texts from all of the gang especially Bo which made her heart jump.

**So if I live through this you owe me a drink**

**p.s. I was kidnapped, KIDNAPPED by scary snake fae and then sold to King Dracula himself and his family, I think I am going to die they took my clothes and I am wearing something Barbie would kill herself before being caught dead in! HELP ME!**

Suddenly the door opened making both Kenzi and Nell jump. Kenzi placed the phone in her boot seeing no other place she could hide it at the moment. Daniela smiled that creepy Chester cat like smile as she glided across the room handing Nell the exact dress kenzi had on but in green instead of pink." Here put this on. I also got you this." Nell looked at the collar in the vampire's hand in disgust. She was a fucking human being not a pet. Kenzi shot her a sympathetic glance knowing exactly what the girl was thinking at the moment. "I hope you like it I had your name engraved in it." Thank you." Nell said in a small voice as she took both the dress and collar. Daniela shook her pointer finger at the blonde." I will help you with this." Nell and Kenzi watched as she motioned for Nell to turn around. Daniela snapped the collar around the girl's neck in less than a second literally kenzi blinked a couple of times how fast the girl had put that collar on." Now you're officially mine." Daniela clapped before turning to Kenzi." I know we can't put a collar on you but I got you this to represent that you are mine as well." Kenzi looked down at the black choker something she would actually wear in her everyday life." Turn around and I will put it on you." kenzi took a deep breath before she turned around and allowed the vampire to place the choker around her neck.

After Nell was done getting dressed Daniela wanted to show her pets their new home which was not in her room where they had assumed. The place was actually down in what looked like the basement of the house with the other humans." This is where you will sleep." Daniela announced pointing to the farthest set of bunk beds. Kenzi and nell nodded." You guys can stay here now since I have a party to go to so I will come and get you in the morning." Before kenzi could ask where the bathroom was the vampire was gone and they were standing in the front of the room with the other humans looking at them strangely." It's the dresses." Nell explained crossing her arms across her chest embarrassed to be put in what looked like a hookers outfit. Kenzi nodded before making her way to the bunk beds." I get top." Kenzi announced as she climbed the stairs." I will not argue with you." Nell said sitting down on the bottom bed. Kenzi instantly took her cell phone out to see if she had any signal in this basement. She could see a couple of bars but that is not what caught her attention the unread messages did.

**Kenzi we are coming. We will get you out of there I promise.**

**I am so sorry kenzi I know I haven't been a good friend lately.**

**Oh Kenz please be safe. I love you. **

Kenzi smiled seeing that Bo really was thinking of her and was doing all she could to come help her." If anyone can, it will be you Bo." Kenzi thought out loud. Texting Bo that they placed her in the basement she waited to see if her text would send. As she was reading older messages from the others asking where she was? she started to hear the others start to whisper to one another. Sitting up straight in the bunk she got a shock seeing how many people where surrounding their bunk bed now." What is going on guys?" Kenzi asked nervously looking at the dirty exhausted faces of the others." I didn't choose this outfit." Nell exclaimed thinking she had to explain that little fact seeing how jealous these people looked." Please don't eat us." Kenzi added backing up to the cold wall of the basement. Looking up for the first time she saw a little blocked off window climbing up on her knees she stood so she was able to see out of the little window.

She was defiantly in the basement, she could see a parking lot with a few cars but nothing moving that she could see." What is it?" Nell asked climbing up on the top bunk to be next to her friend." A parking lot but no one is out there." Kenzi informed still staring out the window. Nell stood beside her now being able to see outside herself." I wish we were out there." Nell whispered just aloud enough for Kenzi to hear. Kenzi looked down at the phone in her hands and placed it against one of the black bars on the small window she instantly smiled when the text finally sent out. "Me too Nell." Kenzi agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

"If I had known this was what you meant by 'hard travels' I would have thought to wear more comfortable shoes. Bo complained as Dyson rolled his eyes and shook his head at the same time at the succubus. " How are you doing Lauren?" Hale asked walking beside her. Lauren nodded in his direction before facing the front of her again to her girlfriend and the man she knew they needed help from to find kenzi but did not trust at all around Bo. Every time his elbow brushed up against hers Lauren inwardly cringe wanting nothing more than to remove it completely off his arm for touching her girl. She wished this whole damn walk would be over but she knew not to hold her breath.

Suddenly Dyson stopped walking grabbing Bo's arm to stop her as well. Good thing Lauren had been paying attention or she would have seen Dyson's back closer. " what is it?" Hale asked not seeing why they were stopping in the middle of the creepy woods." I smell blood we are close." Dyson announced sternly still sniffing the air." Hope so." Bo said before turning to Lauren she gave her a small smile and said a few things with her eyes that didn't need to be said out loud. Lauren got the message loud and clear and nodded to tell Bo she was alright. Hale's eyes moved from Lauren to Bo so confused at the moment Bo sensed this and shook her head." Hey I want to be involved in this secret eye language too. I always feel so left out." Hale complained before turning around not wanting the women to see the smile on his face. Bo rolled her eyes." I'll be glad when we get lil mama back she understands me." Hale added before walking faster to catch up with Dyson annoyed. Lauren chuckled a little as Bo took her hand in hers and gave it a little squeeze.

Not even fifteen more minutes the group found themselves in front of a old dark gray abandoned mansion. " really?" Bo exclaimed." Here's proving those scary old white and black films about vampires were wrong." She said sarcastically." Most of all those older movies were correct in a lot of ways about vampire life. Well according to tricks information anyways trick informed when going all knowledgeable on the phone earlier." Dyson confessed not looking back at the stun faces of his team members." Ok well then we all know a little about these vampires behaviors." Lauren said thinking really hard about what she watched but nothing really but myths that everyone knew about vampires came to mind. She was stumped and it wasn't comfortable at the moment." So what behaviors do you believe these vampires have?" Lauren asked wanting to be equip with enough information she can have so she knew what they'd be dealing with." Calm down hun, we will be just fine." Bo said rubbing the woman's arm. Lauren was still very much freaked out but she felt more calmer." They are very fast and creepy." Hale informed the girls who turned to look at him at the same time." What?" No asked confused how that information was helpful." Surroundings creepy." Hale explained using his hands to moron the area they were in then he pointed in front of him." Fast." Bo didn't need an explanation as a vampire stood right in front of them observing each and everyone of them." Hi." Bo waved." The vampire tilted his head not sure what to make of the four." Are you four her to pick up the disturbing human?" The vampire asked. Dyson immediately agreed." We are."

The vampire studied them a little longer before continuing to speak." Where's your truck?" He challenged." We went the wrong way and got stuck in a ditch not far from the other side of these woods. We had a map so we continued our journey and now here." The vampire didn't change his emotion at all." You may pass." Lauren held onto Bo's arm tighter as they walked pass the vampire that licked his lips as he smelled their blood pumping.

"You ok?" Bo asked Lauren who nodded furiously as she shook the icky feelings out of her system." Yes now I am." With one nod from Dyson Bo knew this was it they only had minutes to locate where kenzi was in the basement. Taken her cell out she still hadn't received a message from her friend she was fearing for." Welcome to our home." A older woman vampire announced showing all her long sharp teeth." We're here for the disturbed human." The poor thing was meant to be a pet for me but my granddaughter has a very poor control when it comes to humans and her temper. We didn't realize she had other issues when we got her and so the feed could not be completed." Bo's eye brow arched." Why didn't it drain her?"

The older woman sniffed sensing she was a succubus." I like you." The vampire announced still smiling as she pointed to the taller woman's chest." She has a sleeping disorder that causes her to fall asleep and appear dead. Imagine our surprise when she awoke. So we call you to deal with it." Bo was relieved to hear it was not kenzi." This way ill show you were she is. We placed her back in the basement with the rest of our humans. I have a new pet now more lively and really hyper." The old woman announced." Once in the basement the group looked around for their friend but didn't see her at all." Is this all the pets?" Dyson asked." All but one and that's my granddaughter Daniela's favorite pet jelly Kelly something like that. That one over there in the green is also Daniela's." the group turned to see the blonde headed girl sitting on top of a bunk bed looking exhausted." Do you mind if we talk to some of them to make sure they don't have the same condition? Could save you and us time?" Lauren asked getting into doctor mode." Sure I don't see why not I will be right here." The vampire woman agreed waving them off. Their first person was the one in green who instantly looked up when she spotted them approaching." Hi there." Bo waved smiling at the girl." Hello." The girl greeted back taken in all four appearances." Can I help you?" The girl asked confused why they were still looking at her." Do you know a Kelly?" The girls eyes widened." You're them aren't you?" Penelope was too excited."

Bo stepped forward closer to the bunk bed." Who?" Penelope climbed down from the top of the bunk to face the group she had heard so much about." Kenzie's friends." Penelope whispered." Bo's eyes widened." You know her then?" Penelope nodded." She has told me so much about you since we met in the dark. She is amazing. I am Penelope by the way but you can call me Nell." Bo was getting excited." Where is she?" Penelope pointed to the ceiling." Two floors up third door on right she is in Daniela's room probably modeling the girls awful taste in clothes. Kenzi is Daniela's favorite pet." Bo cringe knowing this wouldn't be easy then. Lauren looked around and notice the vampire from the field was in the room with them now." Bo look." Lauren whispered to the succubus who turned and saw what her girlfriend was worried about." Ok Nell can you do me a favor and tell Kenzie we are here?" Nell nodded then handed her a note." This is from kenzi." Bo's eyes widened she knew she was on the brink of tears." She said if you guys suddenly appeared give it to you." Nell offered before turning paler if that was possible." Bo turned to see the woman standing right behind them." Did you guys get what you needed?" Dyson nodded." Yes we will be going with the girl." The man vampire watched carefully as Hale and Dyson carried the weak girl up the stairs and put the front door.

Once out Dyson turned to the group noticing right away someone was missing." Where is Bo?" Lauren searched frantically around them but couldn't find her girlfriend anywhere.

" She must have slipped before we got to the front door." She said irritated. Taken her phone out she sent a text but the beeping sound that came after was very close. The men and Lauren looked around to Hale pulled Bo's cell out of his back pocket. Holding it up high in the air with his free hand he shook his head." They both have a seriously bad habit doing that." Dyson said irritated." Lets just hope she knows what she's doing." Hale said handing the phone over to Lauren.

"Have you ever dated a boy?" Daniela asked kenzi who was in a purple version what she had been wearing earlier with black boots that went to her thigh standing by Daniela's mirror trying to hide her exhaustion from playing dress up almost all night and all through the day. she was starving as well the food here wasn't too awful but they gave them chihuahua portions And if she was going to be referred to as a pet she would like to eat like a Germain Shepard even though she didn't know how much one of those dogs ate but she was pretty sure it would be more than a chihuahua. Kenzi nodded. Daniela perked up." I am not allowed until I mature again my parents say but they are old tradition vampires my age should be out mingling and dating don't you agree Kelly?"

Kenzi nodded once again." Totally." She added to please the easiest fumed vampire around. Suddenly Daniela's phone started to ring." Speak of the devil vamps." Daniela answered her phone turning around to look in her closet. Kenzi glared at the girl hoping she was not picking out anymore clothes for kenzi because she could barely hold her body up let alone her arms that she was sure was asleep. Looking towards the door kenzi wished nothing more than to run away but she knew Daniela would catch her in a blink of an eye. Suddenly the door cracked open a little more and kenzi almost fainted seeing who was at the door. Turning to Daniela who was too busy picking out outfits and on the phone to one of her parents to realize someone else was around.

" You know what Kelly I have to go downstairs for a moment I will be back." Daniela said irritated about whatever her parents wanted from her. Stay here and we will change you when I get back. Kenzi have the vampire a nod faking the smile before she watched worried for Bo as the vampire walked out into the hallway. Kenzi almost fall over but found enough strength to stand until she saw Bo reappear." Oh my god." Kenzi started crying and breathing heavily." Hey kenz don't do that I need you to focus for me hun, are you alright?" Kenzi nodded slightly. I am so sorry kenzi I didn't listen to you I should have been here for you." Kenzi tried to wave it off to exhausted to think about anything heavy at the moment.

" No kenzi I mean it just because I have Lauren doesn't mean I am not your best friend anymore. I have missed you kenz." Kenzi fell into the succubus's awaiting arms." I've really missed you too but I think whatever we are going to do we need to do it fast." Bo agreed looking around until her eyes settled on the humans outfit." What the heck are you wearing?" Kenzi held up her hand in front of Bo's face." Don't even ask Just get me out of here please." Bo kissed Kenzie's hair before making a disgusted face." Eww kenz." Kenzi rolled her eyes." Shut up I have lived in hell."


	5. Chapter 5

"I hate to be a Debbie downer but how the hell are we getting Nell and then out of this scary damn place?" Kenzi asked Bo who was pacing back and forth in front of kenzi lost in thinking mode." Shh! I was thinking." Kenzi threw her head back sighing loudly." Any second princess scary Dracula is going to come in that door and because she is very creepy will know something is going on and then she'll drain me clean and ill die." Kenzi said starting to freak out causing Bo to quickly react grabbing kenzi by the hand she escorted her to the cracked open door. Bo opened it a little farther to get a view of the hallway. No one or nothing was in sight." I saw two staircases one I am assuming they use to go straight down to the basement." Kenzi nodded knowing exactly which one Bo was referring to.

"There's an open window not to far from the ground I am thinking we go out there." What about Nell?" Kenzi asked not about to leave her friend in this hellhole." Um ill come back in." Kenzi shook her head." Not without me. Remember we're a team Bo." Bo nodded knowing it was going to take a little while for kenzi to trust she was not going to ever ignore her like she had." We are a team, always kenz. God you're my sister and I am so happy they didn't hurt you. I don't know what I would do without you kenz." Wrapping her arms around her best friend kenzi hugged Bo back." Ok I hear footprints." Kenzi informed getting that anxious feeling back." Go hide." Kenzi demanded. Bo went behind the vampires dresser and kneeled watching kenzi get back to her position by the mirror." You miss me?" Daniela sung as she walked into the bedroom pushing Nell in front of her." I brought your friend to play with you." Daniela added before she stopped dead in her tracks." Why were you crying?" Daniela asked basically flying over to kenzi. That move would always frightened her no matter how many times she seen her do it.

" Allergies." Kenzi lied faking a sneeze. Nell looked at her concerned but kenzi ignored the look as she turned to see where Daniela was heading." Geez you humans do smell." Daniela scrunched her nose shaken her head." Do you want me to try on more clothes?" Kenzi asked trying to think about a way to distract the vampire from Bo's location.

Daniela perked up all worries about smells were long forgotten as she happily glided to her closet knowing what waited her when she opened the door. Penelope caught kenzi's eyes who motioned in the direction of Bo when Penelope looked and saw one of the women she had seen earlier she relaxed a little inside knowing someone was there to help them." Put this one on." Bo's eyes widened as she watched kenzi bite her bottom lip trying her hardest not to throw a fit about the pink tutu she was given. Bo bite down on her lip trying not to laugh how ridiculous that outfit was. Daniela handed Nell the blue version." My last pet wouldn't wear these she always threw a big fit finally I made her useful for something." Daniela sat down on her couch looking down at her nails." We vampires have it tough to you know." She said trying to sympathize with the two girls." Like what?" Kenzi asked harshly, having had enough with biting her tongue. Daniela's smile widened." Your feisty I like it." Kenzi wasn't expecting that reaction but she was thankful to still be alive. Bo glared at her sending her a disapproving look and she knew it. Kenzi pouted at Bo who shook her head.

" Kelly won't you go help Penelope dress. I always wanted to see how two humans mate." Kenzi's eyes widened." Say what?" Kenzi couldn't shut her mouth in time." Are you trying to make me mad?" Daniela challenged her staring dead at her." No, no It's just we are both girls." Daniela arched an eyebrow." And?" She folded her arms across her chest waiting for an answer." I'm not into girls like that." Kenzi explained hoping the vampire girl would understand." You're human she's human you both can figure it out. But first I need to go get more outfits." Bouncing out of the room with her cell attached to her hand kenzi rushed to Bo's side." We need to go now!" Kenzi grabbed Bo's arm pulling her up." Wait its almost show time."Bo teased. Kenzi made a disgusting expression towards her friend." You would love that I know but no offense Nell I just can't mate with you." Nell nodded." None taken I can't either." Bo caught kenzi's eyes." You ready to do this?" Kenzi nodded." Yes I want to go home." Bo took kenzi's hand pulling her to the open door she looked out not seeing anyone all three started their dangerous journey away from the crazy mansion. The stairway was empty the whole way down and Bo had been right when she had said the window wasn't too far from the ground. As soon as all three women were on the outside grounds they took off as quickly as possible. They knew vampires were quick and it'd be nothing to catch up with them.

" Do we know where were going?" Kenzi yelled over to the succubus. Shaken her head." No, far away from here as possible." Bo announced earning her a eye roll from kenzi." We'll duh, do you have your phone to call Dyson? Lauren?" Bo shook her head." I was hoping you would have yours." Kenzi wanted to slap her friend." I do have it but its dead." Bo sighed out frustrated with her self." Genius move on my part." She scowled herself out loud. Suddenly they heard a high pitch scream that easily could have broke anyone's eardrum in two if they were closer to the sound." Oh my god that hurts." Bo complained out loud holding her fingers in her ears as was kenzi but both noticed Nell's ears starting to bleed." Nell?" Kenzi asked concerned trying to get her friends attention. The pale girl fall over causing kenzi to scream." Kenzi pull yourself together for me they're going to be here at any moment. She had their collar on I bet it had some kind of spell on it we didn't think about." Kenzi instantly grabbed at we neck and took the choker off throwing it on the ground she leaned over taken two fingers she searched for a pause but couldn't find one." Oh man Bo she is dead." Bo saw the girl starting to freak." Lets go hun, we can't do anything but get ourselves killed now. Nell wouldn't have wanted that come on." Kenzi stood against her will she didn't want to leave the poor girl, her friend but she knew Bo was right. Starting to run again the tears just slide off her face into the wind behind her as they ran to safety.

"I swear I have seen that tree three times Bo." Kenzi fell to the ground beyond exhausted." We have to be out by now, I swear these woods weren't that big when we walked through them earlier." Bo thought out loud. Kenzi laid her head down in Bo's lap." Quick nap wont hurt." Kenzi yawned." Kenz we have to keep going I do not want to be in these woods at night time." Kenzi's eyes shot back open." Fine, lets go whatever it takes I got your back." Bo knew the girl would soon pass out from exhaustion she had to run her as far as she could.

"Dude be careful." Hale said stepping aside so his friend could pass." Will do. Don't worry you two ill find them." Lauren nodded still wishing she could do something other than stand here and wait." Hey it's ok, he'll get kenzi and Bo and then this whole mess will be over." Hale said trying to comfort the blonde who appreciated his attempt to do so.

"Kenzi I am really feeling the ache now." Bo announced feeling herself weak and practically drained of chi. Kenzi swallowed hard." Bo please just try to focus we are out of that area almost somewhere else you said you could feel it remember that feeling for me woman. Get a hold of your self." Kenzi shook Bo's shoulders slightly with her hands on each shoulder." Look at me." Bo's eyes widened trying to abide by her sisters wishes." I believe in you Bo." Kenzi said on the verge of tears again herself thinking about her friend they couldn't help. Suddenly kenzi heard branches start to break coming from directly behind them." Go Bo." Kenzi demanded Taken the succubus's hand. Bo didn't hesitate as they started running from whatever was coming for them.

Dyson growled out loud in frustration knowing he was on their path but the vampire in front of him he could smell had to be closer to them then he was. All he needed to do now was find the vampire to kill the threat with no way of getting in touch with either girls it was up to him now to save them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading; this short story has been fun to write. Hope you liked it and might do more in future but right now I am catching up on LOST GIRL :) Love Bo and Kenzi's sister relationship! **

"Bo we have to run faster." Kenzi out of breath ready to pass out but she really didn't want to meet her death by some creepy vampire that was on their heels at the moment." Maybe I can help us here?" Bo announced falling to the ground on her knees. Kenzi's eyes widening as she saw her best friend on the ground." How is that going to help us?" Kenzi grabbed Bo's hand and tried to pull the woman up on her feet but she couldn't." trust me Kenzi go behind that tree." Bo whispered. Kenzi was caught between what her Bo wanted her to do and what her head was telling her to do. "Oh crap." Kenzi cried seeing the shadow coming closer. Bo looked at Kenzi trying to reassure the human everything was going to be alright but as the figure got closer she felt the tension rise in her body." You two thought you could outrun me did you?" the male vampire laughed as he stood directly behind Bo. Kenzi picked up a stick though she knew it wasn't going to do anything against a vampire's strength she just needed to hold something in her hand. The vampire stalked closer to Bo who still for some odd reason was still on her knees on the ground as Kenzi closed one eye turning her head hoping Bo did something and soon.

As the vampire started to lick his lips as he smelled Bo's blood that was rushing through her body at the moment Kenzi closed both eyes and prayed this went in their favor even though she wasn't being much help at the moment.

When she didn't hear anything especially 'sucking of blood' or screaming of any kind kenzi took a deep breath and opened one eye. Where Bo had been kneeling on the ground there was nothing. Bo wasn't on the ground and as she looked around no one was around. Had the vampire just took her best friend and she had been too cowardly to even watch and make sure Bo didn't need any help? What the hell kenzi? Kenzi scowled herself in her head but she didn't have to wait too long to get an answer to her questions as she heard a growling and then a scream. The scream caught her attention and she started running through the woods as fast as she could, stick still in hand as she followed the scream until she came out in an opening in the middle of the woods. A big wolf stood beside Bo chewing on the neck of the vampire. Bo stepped back as she spotted kenzi. "I am so sorry Bo." Kenzi apologized rushing to the woman's side but Bo shook her head." He's gone now." Bo reassured her friend. Kenzi noticed she seemed more energized." Did you?" Bo's eyes told her, her answer." With the vamp?" kenzi was taken back but nodded slightly." Ok then." Deciding not to ask any more questions and just be happy everyone was alive but the vampire.

"D-man I am so happy to see you." Kenzi breathed out relieved that the vampire was dead; Bo was good and her old self again and Dyson was here with them to help them find their way home." As I am to see you too human" Dyson smiled widely as he pulled her into his arms." Don't ever go off on your own like that again crazy human." He patted her head as she swatted at him with both of her hands." Hey how was I supposed to know they were crazy human selling fae?" Kenzi spat back trying to defend herself. Bo grabbed Kenzi's hand making her stop in her place and turn. Dyson looked around for any other vampires or any other Fae that might be around while the two talked." I am so sorry Kenzi this is my fault I should have been listening to you." Kenzi was about to disagree but Bo nodded hard giving Kenzi the 'don't argue with me' look." Lauren is important but you are also very important to me and when I found out you were gone and no one had heard anything from you I got the shit scared out of me girl. You are my best friend and I don't know what I would have done if I didn't find you and -. "Bo couldn't finish her sentence but kenzi knew what the succubus was trying to say. Kenzi wrapped her arms around Bo's neck and pulled her into a hug that Bo instantly gave the smaller girl one back." All is forgiven but drinks are defiantly on you tonight." Bo rolled her eyes but let out a laugh" oh kenzi I love you." Kenzi winked at the succubus " As I love you too but can we do the rest of this heartwarming conversation somewhere else but these creepy ass woods like at home where were safe." Kenzi looked around suddenly paranoid." You're ok Kenzi." Bo said as the two started to follow Dyson who led the way out of the woods.

"I can't imagine what you've been through." Bo stressed looking at Kenzi who had taken the longest and hottest shower known to men before she raided Bo's closet and chose her favorite black sweater that belong to her but since she was feeling very guilty for what had happened told Kenzi she was in charge tonight. She should have known the girl would let the power go to her head." I am looking sexy." Kenzi joked not wanting to get too deep at the moment." Kenzi talk to me?" Bo asked not wanting the girl to keep the emotions and bad memories bottled up." It was bad Bo, when those snake men took me I knew I was in a lot of trouble and without you knowing where I was I knew I was alone." Bo winced at how bad that hurt to hear those words come out of Kenzi's mouth but knew they were the truth." I am sorry." Bo apologized once again taken Kenzi's hand she escorted her over to her bed." I wished you would come at any moment and when I finally saw you I just wanted to hold on to you and never let go." Kenzi said trying to keep her emotions in check she didn't want to lose it right there afraid she might not be able to stop." Oh kenz, I would never give up on you. You know that." Bo cried hoping the girl did know what she said was the truth. Kenzi nodded looking away for a second before looking back at her best friend." I know that is why I knew you and the group would do your best to save me from king Dracula and his creepy Dracula family." Bo smiled thinking of the outfit Kenzi was in." Princess Dracula that bad?" kenzi made a disgusted face." I would have rather been drained from all my blood then to be her human. Oh my god her fashion statement would make Barbie vom before she threw herself off the nearest balcony. She loved pink on me." Bo laughed as she could imagine poor Kenzi cringing at every outfit the vampire made her put on. Kenzi stuck her tongue out at her friend." That is why we need to go to the Dahl and this girl needs to drink all those nasty memories away pronto. Go get dress baby." Kenzi instructed.

Once both girls were ready to head out kenzi took her cell phone that had been charging since she got back and pushed a few buttons before holding it up to her friend's face." What is that?" Bo asked not really sure what she was seeing." That was my outfit." Kenzi informed annoyed." Ha ha it looks like a cotton candy machine threw up on you." Bo teased." Shut up I seriously had to wear this thing." Kenzi cried as she shook her head at the picture she had taken. The next picture was of Nell which instantly made her frown. "I am sorry kenzi we couldn't save her." Bo said seeing the picture of the blonde." Me too she really did save me in that hell hole Bo." Bo put her arm around kenzi pulling her into a side hug." She was a great girl and I am very thankful you met her there." Bo said sadly. Wiping a couple tears off her face with her hand she fanned her face with one hand just wanting to forget about the whole damn situation, all but Nell she was amazing. Kenzi would never forget her friend no matter how long she lived.

"There is my Lil' mama." Hale called seeing the human and succubus enter the Dahl." Hey Hale." Kenzi walked over to the bar where the man was standing now and walked into his arms. Hale gave her a quick hug before sitting down beside the girl. Kenzi smiled seeing Trick already ready with the liquor and a glass for her." This is why I love y'all." Kenzi took the shot and welcomed the burn of alcohol hitting the back of her throat." Keep 'em coming Trickster I seriously need to forget a few bad things that have happened recently." He smiled and handed her the whole bottle. Kenzi's eyes lit up." That works too." She quickly filled her another shot as Hale shook his head." Don't judge." She said looking directly at the man who let out a laugh." I didn't say anything you just drink yourself into a nice human coma." Kenzi shrugged before she took her third shot. Bo had walked in with Kenzi but found her way over to Lauren who was sitting on the opposite of the bar. "She is looking a lot better." Lauren complimented on Kenzi's appearance." Yes and no. she is clean now and back into Kenzi attire but a lot has happened these couple of weeks actually." Lauren knew where this conversation was going and decided to take over." I know Bo. We have been kind of wrapped up in our own little blissful world since nothing has really happened lately that you have neglected kenzi. I am sorry I am to blame as well I have loved our little world." Lauren confessed now waiting for Bo to say something." Well you just made my speech a lot easier. I have loved it to Lauren and we deserve it. I would never regret that but yes I do regret neglecting Kenzi and not listening to her. We could have lost her." Bo looked over to Kenzi who was drinking another shot while Hale was trying to take the bottle from the girls hands." But we didn't." Lauren reminded her girlfriend." You saved her Bo and we should be celebrating that." Lauren knew the succubus was always hard on herself and she wished nothing more than to be able to take that past hurt away to make it easier for BO when things like this happen." She doesn't blame you, no one does." Lauren added." I know and she should but I am glad I get to make it up to her now." Lauren nodded." I know you will. Actually you are right now, kenzi is pretty easy just give her a bottle like the one Hale is prying out of her hands and all is forgiven." Bo laughed as she rolled her eyes deciding to go help Hale. Walking over she grabbed the bottle out of the Human's hands effortlessly." I almost had it." Hale sighed." Give it back." Kenzi whined." NO, no more for you tipsy queen. We would all like to spend some quality time with you Kenz and to do that you can't be passed out just yet." Kenzi whined as she shot Hale an evil glare but she knew Bo was right she had missed them all.

"Bo." Someone called from behind the group as they all started to ask Kenzi some questions they all had been dying to ask the girl. Bo turned and gasps seeing the male vampire back." I see she is here with you." The vampire said looking over to where he had spotted the girl. kenzi who had jumped behind the bar and got on all fours as she crawled to the edge and looked over hoping the vampire did not take her back was starting to freak out quietly.

"She is mine. "Bo said nonchalantly as she crossed her arms across her chest. Dyson stood beside her as did Lauren and Hale. "But I bought her." He started but Trick stepped in the middle of BO and the vampire." The girl is Bo's. HuSell sold you stolen property. This matter is between the two of you now go and deal with your matter elsewhere. Stay away from the girl and BO." Trick warned before turning around and walking to the bar where Kenzi sat holding onto a leg of the bar watching each move the vampire made. Trick grabbed the humans hand and helped her onto her feet. At first kenzi was frightened but as she realized the vampire wasn't a threat anymore as he glided back out the door defeated she began to relax again. Wrapping her arms around the tiny man she thanked him over and over before rushing back to bo and burying her head in BO's chest as Bo wrapped her arms around her." You're safe Kenzi no one will be messing with you again." Kenzi relaxed in her friends embrace." Good because I really cannot deal with anymore vampires or anymore of the snake fae kinds." The girl dramatically spat receiving laughs from everyone around the room.

She was back where she belonged and way out of troubles reach well for now anyways.

**THE END! **


End file.
